


Take Me To Church

by WingsofFreedom_Humanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Levi is touch starved, M/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Zeke Yaeger, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, This is gonna get dirty real quick, This wasn’t gonna be Zevi, Touch-Starved, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zeke can flirt with everyone but Levi, but oh well, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofFreedom_Humanity/pseuds/WingsofFreedom_Humanity
Summary: Levi can’t stand the way they first talked about him, Levi can’t stand his flirtatious attitude, he can’t stand how people swoon over him, he can stand the way Zeke looks at him and he certainly can’t stand that he knows his secret.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of characters:  
> Levi - 18/19  
> Zeke - 18/19  
> Mikasa - 15  
> Eren - 15  
> Everyone else: roughly same ages as canon

“Huh?! You’re serious!?” The abject excitement and terror was clear in Connie’s voice as he stared at Zeke with wide eyes, a group of young cadets clustered around the table in the dining hall talking amongst each other. The topic being discussed? The newest recruits that would be showing up that day. The rumors had spread like wildfire, Kenny Ackerman, an extremely high ranking military official with a terrifying reputation, was putting his niece and nephew into the military. Apparently he had trained them for a few years himself before sending them there. Extremely little was actually know about the two except that they inherited the terrifying abilities known to the Ackerman name and that the niece was slightly younger than the nephew.

“Did anyone get their names? So we can welcome them properly?” Christa inquired and everyone shifted, glancing at the Jaeger brothers who had been the ones to dig more at the rumor.

“Ah, Mikasa and Levi Ackerman.” Zeke responded though he didn’t get much further before a sharp, cold voice cut through the air.

“You shouldn’t be talking so loudly if you’re going to be talking about someone else.” The tone was vaguely threatening and sent chills down the cadets spines as they all shifted and turned to face the doorway the voice had come from. Zeke sucked in a sharp breath and his brother straightened up beside him, others having similar reactions as their eyes landed on the two. Perhaps they were cousins, but Levi and Mikasa Ackerman could have been siblings and anyone would believe it. With thick, silky black hair, bright gray eyes, and a pale complexion, the two were almost identical. And though it was surprising Levi was shorter than his cousin, no one had the guts to make a comment. Not with the cold, unfriendly expression written across both their faces. What a first encounter this was to be.

———————————

Levi found the fawning exasperating and his cousin seemed to feel the same as she plopped down across from the table, a scowl on her face. Levi raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, did some other poor sap shoot his shot? Not that it mattered, she would shoot them down every time and Levi found the scenes amusing to watch. The cadets were breaking for lunch but after would be the test of their ODM skills, this would be the first time anyone saw him and his cousin using the gear. He knew their behavior would only get worse from there given the extensive training they already had. And yet the two knew it was inevitable so Levi ate his lunch in silence with her. Before he knew it, the instructor was rounding all of them up and herding them outside.

Levi could feel the eyes boring into him as he expertly hooked up the gear with swift, agile movements, yet he diverted his attention to his gear and the blades in his hands, shifting them to the way that felt most natural to him. Soon the instructor called them all forth, splitting them into teams for the exercise of taking out the dummy titans in a test of team work. But the nervous energy didn’t just buzz in the air because of the presence of the Ackerman cousins, but a few higher ups were watching today. Dot Pyxis, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoë, Nile Dock, all of them there to take notes on this batch of cadets. And Nile would most likely be reporting back to Kenny about their progress.

The teams were small teams of two and Levi was paired with none other than Zeke Jaeger. The tall, charismatic blonde was a deadly combatant but something about him irked Levi. But the two were polar opposites in the concern of personality. Zeke had a charming personality that made almost anyone swoon and Levi had a high strung, abrasive attitude that made people terrified. After being given the orders of what to do the teams all set off, knowing they would be watched at all times.

“So, Levi, we finally get a chance to talk face to face.” Zeke commented, swinging up beside Levi as the two moved through the trees. Levi glanced over with a frown tugging at his lips, now, of all times, he chose to try and corner him to talk alone?

“You need to focus on what we’re supposed to be doing.” He shot back with an annoyed tone, hearing Zeke sigh after that made Levi twitch.

“You know if you’d be a little more approachable, people would like you a lot more.” Zeke pointed out, making the black haired male bristle with irritation at the comment and shoot him a glare. What was this guy’s deal? Zeke had done nothing but try so hard to pry and jab at Levi that it drove him up a wall. Besides, Levi had his reasons for refusing to socialize. He didn’t want any of them to know about him. His cousin did and so did his uncle and the higher ups in the military supplied him with the hormones, he didn’t need the other cadets knowing. The idea of them knowing made his insides twist.

“I’m sure they won’t react as badly to you as you think they will.” Zeke commented, but his eyes locked with Levi and it made his heart slam. The words were casual yet something in his eyes… Did he know? How could he possibly know? Levi’s slight change of expression must have given Zeke exactly what he wanted a small smirk tugged at the blonde’s lips.

“Come on, we’ve got a job to do.” And Zeke took off with Levi shooting after him. For now he forced the conversation out of his head and he focused on training. When they both behaved professionally, Levi and Zeke made an incredible team that worked with an efficiency rarely ever seen. By the time the teams finished, the high ranking officers from the military branches seemed quite impressed, their eyes especially lingering on the Ackerman and Jaegers. The cadets were released for the day and Levi broke off from the group to head to the stream through the woods to go and clean off from the sweat coating his skin. He had seen his cousin actively talking to Zeke’s younger brother, Eren, and figured she was perfectly content so he went alone. That’s what he believed anyway.

Levi stripped off his shirt and pants and waded into the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water running over his hot, sticky skin. He dunked his head under the water before standing back up and dragging his fingers through his hair, eyes closed as he relaxed for the moment. It beat listening to the younger teenagers roughhousing and getting even sweatier and disgusting or sitting in a crowded, sticky dining hall.

“I don’t blame you, they act like a bunch of little animals sometimes, don’t they?” The voice that cut through the still air jerked Levi back into reality and he turned to see none other than Zeke Jaeger stripping off his own clothes, even hooking his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. Levi swiftly jerked his head back around, cheeks flushing red as he realized Zeke was completely stripping naked. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide the scars that would give him away, but he had a nagging feeling Zeke had been watching him for a little bit before speaking up. Levi listened to the blonde man wading into the water and approaching him, his heart starting to pick up the pace in his chest.

“You know, it’s only the two of us here, you don’t need to be so uptight and you certainly don’t have to stand there in wet boxers.” Zeke mused and Levi’s faced flushed deeper and he scowled down at the water, what the hell was he getting flustered about? Why was he getting worked up over this bastard?

“I’m not stripping naked with you here.” Levi hissed back, shifting and gripping his own arms a bit tighter, glaring at the water. Zeke was close now, he could feel the blonde’s body close to his in the water.

“You know I saw you doing your shot, most people don’t have the guts to jab themselves with a needle weekly.” His tone was amused but Levi felt like someone had sucker punched him in the stomach and he whipped around to face Zeke, pulling his hands into fists but was startled to find that he was much closer than Levi had anticipated. The shorter male tilted his head back to stare up at Zeke who was staring intently down at him with a faint smile tugging at his lips that turned bigger at the sight of Levi’s deeply flushed cheeks.

“So, by your embarrassment, you are into other men, and you find me at least _somewhat_ attractive.” Zeke mused and Levi scowled deeply and gave a slight shove to the blonde, turning his face away.

“Fuck you.” He snarled, and yet he was surprised as Zeke grabbed his chin in one hand and his wrists in another, pinning his hands together and turning his face back to lock eyes.

“So soon? I mean if you insist-“ Zeke had leaned in and yet he was cut off by the sound of Eren and Mikasa calling out through the woods, their voices getting closer. Levi growled and used his body to shove past the blonde and stalked onto the shore and snagging up his clothes. He stalked past his surprised cousin and Eren, yanking on his clothes and heading back to base without looking back or answering them. His hands were trembling as he shoved them into his pockets as he walked, heart ramming in his chest. The dark haired male quietly slipped into the base and found one of the kitchens to make his own food and tea and taking it to his room. He wanted to be alone, even away from Mikasa. He felt his insides twisting and and didn’t understand. What about that stupid bastard was making his insides knot up? This asshole acted like some charming ass prince coming to swoop up anyone unfortunate enough to stop and talk to him, it made Levi want to gag at times, especially when someone would be reduce to giggling and blushing. But a haunting thought crossed Levi’s mind that made him grind his teeth in anger and horror. Was he _jealous of them?_

Levi gnawed on the horrific idea that he was actually attracted Zeke and jealous of the people he made swoon for him. Finally, he couldn’t possibly stand the idea eating at him anymore and finally turned the lights off and curled up in bed in an attempt to get some sleep. He must have drifted off at some point because he heard a soft knock on his door that woke him up.

“Levi? I’m sorry about earlier but I just don’t…I don’t want- I don’t want to sleep alone.” Zeke’s voice was soft and distraught and Levi debated acting like he was asleep and ignoring him, but his tone was just right that it tugged at the dark haired male’s heart. He rolled over and pulled the blankets up in a “come here” motion and Zeke did, crawling under the blankets. Levi rolled back over then, freezing though as the blonde wrapped himself around him and buried his face against Levi’s neck. Fine, he could do this, this was fine. It was what he told himself as he laid there, wrapped up in Zeke’s arms, his warm body pushed against his back. Was it really though?


	2. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke finally gets what he wants and Levi is maybe going to get more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya’ll this was gonna get dirty quick and even gave you the delight of both their POV’s.

Zeke could have felt Levi’s heart slamming even if didn’t have his hands under the soft sweater, gripping onto his smaller frame. The blonde knew the other male was wide awake, no matter how still he was laying. And yet that was what puzzled Zeke, his heart was slamming so hard and yet he didn’t seem to be angry. He would have been snapping, shoving Zeke out of the bed. It wasn’t anger, it certainly wasn’t fear, and it slowly dawned on him. When would have been the last time Levi had been shown physical affection? His cousin and his uncle certainly weren’t affectionate people, and he didn’t seem to have friends, his mother died when he was young and Zeke guessed that was probably the last time anyone had shown him that kind of affection.

“If you want me to stop-“ Yet Zeke didn’t get to finish as Levi cut him off.

“No.” It was firm and yet there was a slight tremble to his voice, like he was afraid of the idea of Zeke pulling away, and it incited sympathy in the blonde. Levi no longer seemed like some snarky asshole who thought himself above others, instead he seemed like someone who was so starved for affection and yet had way too much internalized hatred to reach out to anyone.

“Touch me more.” The words jerked Zeke out of his thoughts and he blinked a few times, his own heart skipping beats now as excitement shot through him. Without a word he slid one hand up to run along the smaller male’s chest and the other hand sliding down under his pajama pants to grip and knead his fingers into Levi’s hip. The low, soft moan that left Levi’s lips made fire shoot through Zeke’s groin and his own breathing got heavier, he started groping at his chest and playing with his nipples while his other hand slid down in between his already damp thighs and rubbing circles on his clit. Levi’s hips were twitching and jerking, pushing up against Zeke’s hand as he whined and moaned. Zeke growled softly, wrapping his arm around Levi’s chest and dragging his body tightly against his as he quickened his fingers and pushed the smaller male over the edge into an orgasm. Levi’s nails dug into Zeke’s arm as he curled forward and the blonde male held tightly onto him, feeling like he was in cloud nine simply from making the other cum.

“Do you want more?” The question was honest as he didn’t want to to push Levi too far in one night or push him away, but Zeke would be lying if he didn’t say that he wasn’t already incredibly hard and desperate for a release.

“I’ve never…gone further.” Levi huffed back, and Zeke shift, moving his body to straddle Levi’s side and stare down at him, heart ramming with excitement. Did he actually have the chance here to be the one to take his virginity?

“Do you want to? I know what I’m doing and I won’t hurt you, that’s the last thing I’d ever fucking want.” Zeke wanted so badly to feel every inch of his body, to feel Levi wrapped around his cock and listen to him screaming his name, and to make Levi _his_. The dark haired male stared up at him with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, he seemed to be judging the authenticity of Zeke’s words and luckily for him, he believed him.

“Yes.” That was all Zeke needed to hear.

—————————

Levi had lost track of the times Zeke had pushed him over the edge into cumming with his fingers alone. He was pinned on his stomach and could finally feel the blonde male shifting, pulling his fingers out and hooking them around the waistband of his own pants. He could hear the sigh of relief as Zeke freed his erection from the confines of his pajama pants before shifting once more and pushing the head up against Levi’s dripping wet pussy. Levi cried out, arching his back in shock at the feeling of Zeke finally pressing inside him, fingers tightly gripping the sheets as a hot, thick heat filled the emptiness inside him. Zeke slid one hand forward to twine his fingers with the small male’s and the other wrapped tightly around Levi’s abdomen, pulling him up just a bit as he rolled his hips back and then forward, seeming to test just how Levi was going to react.

“Fucking hell, you didn’t tell me you were that big.” He whined and Zeke chuckled softly, nuzzling the back of Levi’s neck affectionately.

“Mm, and I didn’t think you were going to still be this damn tight after fingering you that much.” He purred in an endearing tone before pulling back and thrusting forward, his hips rolling forward over and over. Broken gasps and moans left his parted lips as he clung tightly to the sheets and Zeke’s hand, the steady pace didn’t last long though as he movements became aggressive and rough. Levi panted heavily and groaned as heat built up swiftly in his abdomen, his eyes rolling back as another orgasm hit him, thighs trembling at the ecstasy coursing through his body. But Zeke didn’t stop his movements this time, continuing thrusting his cock in and out, pounding into Levi’s wet pussy, refusing to have mercy on the smaller male who squirmed and cried out underneath him.

“You’re doing such a good job for me, god for being a virgin you take dick so fucking well.” Zeke purred into Levi’s ear breathing heavy as he continued to dote on and whisper affection and praise to him. Levi was shaking, what was this? Why was he getting so worked up over the affectionate words being purred low into his ear? Levi didn’t have the ability to debate it due to the fact Zeke’s cock pounding so hard into him was triggering orgasm after orgasm, his body shaking underneath the blonde. His breathing turning ragged and his mind only capable of thinking of the man on top of him, Levi took notice though as Zeke’s movements stuttered before slamming forward and him gasping loudly. It took the black haired male a moment though to process that the other had finished inside of him.

“You came in me…” Levi mumbled and Zeke chuckled low in his throat, fingers tangling in his black hair and pulling his head back.

“Mm and I’m not done with your pretty ass yet.” He breathed out, making Levi whimper as he pulled his hips back once more.

—————————

Zeke felt mildly bad for going so hard on Levi to the point he had passed out at the end, it was only a minute or two and the blonde took that as his cue to finally stop. Besides, he managed to finish two more times before that so he was thoroughly satisfied and even more so now that Levi was cuddled up to him, fast asleep. Zeke was gently stroking his soft hair, eyes starting to slide shut, he couldn’t remember being this happy and satisfied. Even after Levi had griped at him about the two of them cleaning up before bed, it had put nothing but a smile on his face. Even now he fell asleep with one on his lips.

Zeke peeled his eyes open that morning with Levi sitting up and stretching and groaning from, what he assumed, was sore muscles. He chuckled softly in amusement and sat up, wrapping himself around the male and nuzzling his neck affectionately. Part of him was still tense and waiting for Levi to shove him off at any moment and yet it never came, Levi simply relaxed into the affection before insisting they get up to get food before everyone else got there as they hadn’t exactly been quiet last night and he didn’t care for the further attention this morning. Zeke had to agree this time and the two of them got up to find an empty kitchen for food. And they were lucky enough to find one relatively quickly and began putting together their breakfast and tea. They talked quietly to each other, mostly training and small talk.

Zeke turned around and froze though, blocking the exit was his younger brother and Levi’s cousin, both leaning against the wall and staring with a knowing look in both their eyes.

“You’re up early.” He commented, hoping to avoid the awkward conversation that was surely coming judging from the looks on both their faces.


End file.
